


In which Grant Ward is not creepy

by birdsandmirrors



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Script Format, also the author is a huge sap and is not sorry about it, fitz being adorable and serious, jemma being asleep, ward being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandmirrors/pseuds/birdsandmirrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward watches Simmons sleep. Fitz has something to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Grant Ward is not creepy

**In which Grant Ward is not creepy**

It’s not late, but the plane is dark and quiet. The day has been long, and as Ward leaves the shower, his hair still damp, he walks silently through the hallway, ready to fix himself a cup of tea. He’s never been much for it, but Simmons seems to have converted him. And it’s better for sleep, anyway. 

The hot mug in his hand, he moves towards one of the sofas in the center area. He stills as he reaches them : Simmons is curled up in an armchair by the window, a book in her lap. She’s asleep. 

Ward lets out a little breath, and sits down on the couch opposite her, his eyes fixated upon her, taking in every detail : the way her hair falls on her forehead, the way her lips are slightly curled upward, even in her sleep ; the way her fingers still hold on to the huge volume she was reading. The way her pale skin seems to glow in the dim light of the plane. 

Taking a drink from his cup, Ward relaxes back on the couch, rubbing his chin with his free hand thoughtfully. There’s an odd freedom he finds in the fact that she’s asleep. These days, he’s been torn between keeping his eyes off her and stealing glances at her. The days that followed the realization that he did have feelings for her had him keeping his distance, out of fear, out of respect, but he couldn’t stay away from her long. But now, he does his best to keep things friendly, to keep her at arms’ lenght. It’s his instinct.

After all, it would be unprofessional of him to act on any feeling he might have. If anything, this has to be a crush, nothing more, and it will have to go away, leaving behind (he hopes) a strong friendship. 

And yet, despite his resolve to keep his heart indifferent to her, he finds himself watching her for longer than he means too, wrapped up in his thoughts. 

\- A little creepy, there, Agent Ward. 

Ward almost drops his mug, surprised : it,s hard to catch him off-guard, but Fitz managed to do it. The scientist, still in his labcoat, is standing there. He steps out of the hallway and sits on the couch, a few feet away from Ward. He glances at Simmons, then back at Ward. 

\- Taking a page from that… that bloke in that story about vampires and sparkles ? 

\- Excuse me ? Ward asks, completely confused. 

\- You know, Fitz says evasively. The story with the vampire stalker who watches the girl sleep. Or something. I’m not sure. 

\- Sorry. I’m unfamiliar. 

\- The point is, it’s creepy, Fitz states, staring straight at Ward. So just, just…  _quit_   _it_. 

And for the first time ever, Ward feels a little… afraid of Fitz. He vaguely recalls his unfriendly treatment of Simmons’ old flame. He knows how the two scientists are protective of each other, and images of Fitz hooking him to some torture system in an operation room flash in his mind. He shivers. 

\- I was staring into space, Ward says, trying to sound casual. 

Fitz raises his eyebrows, skeptical. His stance isn’t particularly hostile, but he looks oddly serious, even a little unsettled. 

\- I’m just saying, if you’re going to…  _manifest affection_ , Fitz adds, grimacing at his own words, don’t …  _watch her while she sleeps_. Talk to her, get her something… alien, or gross. Something she’ll like.

Ward freezes, just as he was about to drink his tea. Fitz is looking at the ground, looking uneasy, and misses the look of utter surprise on the specialist’s face.

Is Fitz giving him  _advice_  ? 

\- Or don’t, Fitz adds quickly. You can also do nothing, and leave her be. But make up your mind. Stop acting all distant, and oh so very  _detached,_ and then watch her like a besotted fool when she’s not looking. I can almost hear the violins. It’s awfully distracting. 

It takes about five seconds for Ward to even remember how to speak. He glances at Simmons, who’s still sound asleep, then back at the scientist.  

\- Sorry, he says, still a little stunned. 

\- And don’t make her cry. Never,  _ever_  make her cry, Fitz adds, shuddering a bit. When she cries, it gets all… she gets all red-nosed and it’s… it makes me all… it’s not good. 

\- I’ll keep that in mind.

Fitz glances at Ward, nodding firmly, looking satisfied. 

\- All right, he says. Now go to bed, he orders. 

Ward fights back a smile at Fitz’ sudden commanding attitude. He nods and gets up, his cup still in his hands. 

\- All right. Night, Fitz. Thanks for the, um… pep talk, I guess. 

\- Just… go to sleep, Fitz answers, gesturing towards Ward, grimacing, eager to forget about their conversation.

As he walks away towards his bunk, Ward can’t help but feel as though he’s gained the little brother’s approval. It’s an odd thought, and he’s not sure what to make of it. His thoughts drift once again to Simmons, as they often do these days. He wonders if she woke up, or if she’ll sleep on the couch all night. Perhaps he should have gotten her a blanket ? He hates the thought of her getting cold.   

 _Besotted fool_ , Fitz called him. As he ponders the idea of going back to cover Simmons with a blanket, he thinks with a sigh, and a resigned eyeroll, that he just might be one indeed. 


End file.
